


Too much

by sliverofanonymity



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien is having feels, F/M, Purring is canon, Spoilers for Season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 20:49:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12638901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sliverofanonymity/pseuds/sliverofanonymity
Summary: Chat Noir purrs.He purrs.Oh boy.He in trouble now.





	Too much

Ladybug had him pinned up against the door of the train. 

Completely. Pinned.

His thoughts immediately turned to the mess they had been after his dance with Marinette, and his reaction was loud.

He was purring.

Mortified didn't even begin to cover how he felt. His face was so hot, he felt like he was going to pass out. 

 

"Are you  _purring_?!" She asked, shocked.

 

"No!" He struggled to get away from her. The train jostled them a little. It was hard not to bump back into her. 

It rumbled deep in his chest. 

Louder.

 

"...yes..."

Ladybug pulled back. 

He couldn't look at her again. 

This was too much.

He wanted to confess to her, but not like this. 

 

When Ladybug did eventually catch his eye, her look was more mischievous than disgusted.

 

Maybe his purring was okay. 


End file.
